Side Stories for Rebon in Perim
by Elememtal1000
Summary: This is a collection of side stories for my Reborn in Perim fan fiction. Enjoy!


**Note: Okay, the reason I have made this was because, I had a lot of ideas for short stories involving my story, Reborn in Perim. But since they have nothing to do with the main plot and the timeline has already past them, I really didn't want to put them in with the story. Most of these will be before the Underworlders attacked Perro's village, but not all of it.**

**Not all of these stories will be about Perro, some will be for other OCs and characters in my story. **

**Right now I don't know what the next side story will be about, but if you have any ideas or want me to do one with one of the other characters please leave it in a review and I'll see what I can. **

* * *

**Chapter one: My First Bite of Real Food**

_Nooooo! I don't want breast milk!"_ I shouted in my head, but was also whining like a baby as my new mother was trying to get me to drink from her breast.

"Psaele m cdilh." She said, but I had no clue what the heck she was saying. Though I'm pretty sure it was something like' Please drink, baby'.

It's been five days since, I was reborn here and let me tell you something. Breast milk taste weird. Not that it's bad or anything, it just taste odd. I don't really know how to describe it; it's kind of like warm milk, but it's different. In my other life, I had only drunken cow's milk and nothing else. I know that milk taste different depending on where it comes from, so it makes sense that my new mother's milk would taste weird to me. But that doesn't mean I like it.

The first time I had breast feed from her was two days ago and I had hated it; still hate it, but there's nothing else I can eat until I'm older.

I know I should do what she says and drink up, but it still grosses me out. With a mind of a teenaged boy you would think I would be enjoying this, but no and here are a few reasons why: First, she is my new mother in this world and I don't roll that way; second I don't like hairy breast, which she has, since she is a dog; and third I was never attracted to drinking from a woman's breast. I know some guys in my past world were attracted to that kind of thing, but not me.

To my relief, she gave up after a few minutes and left me in my crib. But I know she'll come back later and try again. I might just drink, since I might be hungry then. I have made it a rule to only drink breast milk if I'm really hungry enough.

As I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door open. I couldn't see who it was, since my baby neck couldn't move that well and the crib's sides were solid wood, so I could only look up at the ceiling.

At first I thought it was my mother, coming back for another feeding session, but the foot steps sounded too light to be hers. I wondered who it was, then got my answer when the person poked her head over the crib, smiling down on me.

It was that little female creature, whose name I have not yet learned. I'm pretty sure she is my older sister, but don't know. She only looks three years older than me.

I really didn't know why she was in here, but then she holds out what looks like a blue strawberry, next to my face.

_Does she want me to eat it?_ I thought, looking at the berry. _Well, it looks better than mother's milk. Plus, if it kills me, well I have already died once. _

I then bite into the berry and to my surprise, it tasted just like a strawberry, but was softer and I didn't even have to chaw. Not that I can chaw, since I don't have teeth.

I must have made some kind of face, because she began to giggle at me. I glared at her, which only made her giggle more.

"Hermana, al cmea!" Mother shouted from somewhere else in the house.

The little girl then looked away and shouted back: "Cmear Meme!" Then turned back to me, patted my head and left.

_Why would she do that?" _I asked myself. She must have given me that berry without permission, since mother would have been in here with us to see my first bite of real food. Maybe she had done that, because she knew that I hated mother's milk. At that realization, a large smile grow on my face.

I knew at that moment, I would be alright with a caring sister like her looking out for me.


End file.
